


Taming The Beast

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Armitage is the Boss, Armitage uses Rey as a shield, Ben is a hot head, Ben is the head of Sales, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Poe Dameron is caught in the crossfire, Porn, Rey calms him down, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Prompt, Romantic Fluff, Rose and Rey work in IT, Rose has to deal with all these idiots, Rose is a Badass, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, happy ever after, inappropriate office emails, references to marriage, safe sex, sex day dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a 2 chapter piece based on a Reylo prompt.The Prompt was:'Hux notices that Ben is more reasonable in company meetings when Rey is there as well. Hux starts inviting IT employee Rey to meetings completely out of her knowledge scope. The ruse is discovered when Ben is having a fit and overhears Hux ask Poe to 'go get the missus.'
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 135
Kudos: 623
Collections: Reylo, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage looked up from his desk to lock eyes with his PA. ‘Kay, can you also invite Rey to the review?’ 

Kay cocked an eyebrow at Hux. ‘Sir, I realise I’m quite new here, but isn’t Rey I.T support?’ 

Hux didn’t look up from his paperwork. ‘She is indeed.’ 

‘Then could you please explain why she is invited to so many confidential meetings?’

Armitage stopped what he was doing and fixed his intense gaze on Kay. ‘That’s just how things are done at First Orders Inc, but perhaps you would be a better fit at a different company?’ 

Kay’s eyes widened and she clutched her notebook against her chest. ‘No Sir, I apologise for my impertinence.’ 

‘Apology accepted. No harm done,’ Hux said calmly, with a smooth smile. Kay hurried out of his office. Armitage let out a sigh and returned to his paperwork. 

**********

  
‘Argh! I have to go to another one of these upper level snooze fests! Why do I keep getting invited to these bloody things?’ Rey moaned as she spun round on her chair in the tiny cupboard sized office she shared with Rose. 

‘Is it a mistake?’ Rose asked, as she once again tried to explain in an email to Pryde that there was no exotic Princess in need of his help in the form of thousands of dollars and it was in fact a scam designed to trick horny old men like him. 

‘Nope. Kay mentions me by name and states that it’s mandatory. I don’t get it. I don’t understand half of what they are saying, I’m certainly not there to offer my expertise, most of them just pretend I don’t exist, well except for…’

‘Except for who?’ Rose asked looking up from her keyboard.

Rey flushed and looked away. No one.’ 

Rose looked interested but returned to her email. The phone rang. Rose picked it up. 

‘Hello IT? Have you tried turning it off and back on again?’ Rose’s smirk turned serious. ‘Yes Mr Hux, yes I’ll be there in five minutes. Yes, I understand your time is very valuable.’ Rose put the phone down and groaned.

Rey looked at her sympathetically. Has that buffoon managed to send everything to his spam box again?’ Rey asked. 

Rose sighed. ‘Something about needing to access some shadow files. I swear I hate that fucking guy. He has an issue every single day. I’ll see you later. Hopefully.’ 

‘See you later, Rose. I hope he doesn’t keep you as long as he did the last time.’ 

Rose raised her eyes skyward. ‘It’s difficult to know, there really is no limit to this guys demands.'

**********

  
An hour later, Rose and Hux lay on the sofa in his locked office, naked and thoroughly exhausted after a especially rough round of completely un-work related fucking. 

‘I swear Hux, you get more fucking horny by the day, Rey will start to suspect something soon,’ Rose complained. 

Armitage laughed and stroked her hair as she lay on his chest. 

‘Rey is not as clever as you give her credit for.’ 

Rose propped herself up on one arm and narrowed her eyes at him. ‘And what is that supposed to mean?’ 

‘Nothing.’ 

Rose pursed her lips. ‘You better tell me Armitage, or next time you call my number I’ll refuse to answer it.’ 

Hux huffed out a breath. ‘Fine, but please don’t share this information with your friend, I have a good thing going here and I don’t want it ruined.’ 

‘I thought we were the ones who had a good thing going?’ Rose asked with a smile. 

Armitage smirked and leaned towards her to press a kiss to her lips. ‘It’s not like that. You know you’re my one and only.’ 

‘Then what is it like?’ 

‘Do you know Ben Solo?’ 

‘The head of sales? Yeah everyone knows him.’ 

‘So I’m sure you are well aware of his legendary temper. Also, I love your hair down like this, could you stop tying it back?’ 

‘Aware of it, I’ve been on the reluctant receiving end of it more than once, and don’t push your luck Hux, I do my hair however the fuck I want.’ 

Hux grinned. ‘Such fire. I fucking love it. Anyway, Ben has a tendency to explode during meetings. It can be for absolutely anything from his lunch order being wrong to a colleague offering an alternative opinion to one of his suggestions.’ 

Rose frowned. ‘I don’t get what this has to do with Rey?’ 

‘You look so darn cute when you scrunch your face up like that. It’s no use I have to have you once more before you go back to the office.'

Rose sighed. 'Armitage, focus. What does this have to do with Rey?' 

'Okay, what this had to do with Rey. Well, a few weeks ago just as we were in the middle of the Executive Board, Rey accidentally walked into the conference room because she needed to check the WI-FI signal. She apologised and left as quickly as she came in. No big deal, right? Only right as she had entered Ben had been about to blow. I could see the tell tale signs. The manic eyes, the reddening in the face, the tensing of his neck muscles, then when he clapped eyes on Rey. Poof! All gone. He was like a different person all of a sudden! I couldn’t believe it, but I needed to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. So I set up a series of experiments. I made sure to set Ben off on a temper tantrum at every meeting we had together that week and I arranged for Rey to “accidentally” walk in each time. My hypothesis was proven correct. She has a 100% success rate at… taming the beast as it were. So I’ve made it mandatory for her to attend all meetings where Ben will be in attendance.’ 

Rose looked outraged. ‘Armitage! I can’t believe you! Rey isn’t a toy or a fucking lab rat! She’s a real person with thoughts and feelings. You can’t just use her however you please.’ 

‘She’s providing a company wide service, my dear! Morale has increased exponentially since Ben has been silenced. Honestly I value her deeply. The only employee above her in my esteem is your lovely self.’ 

Rose chewed her lip as she mulled over his words. ‘I guess it’s not hurting anyone.’ 

Hux smiled and kissed her. ‘That’s my girl. So you won’t say anything?’ 

‘I won’t, on one condition.’ 

‘Name it.’ 

‘You have to give Rey a bonus. She deserves it. Just award it under the ruse of a customer service award of something.’ 

‘Done. And now, could we please get back to our business here?’

Armitage rolled Rose over so she was under him and hitched up her thigh. Rose giggled as he pressed his mouth to her neck.

‘I don’t know why I let you do these things to me,’ she breathed as her eyes fluttered closed. 

‘Don’t pretend you don’t care about me, Rose. You’ll admit it one day. Perhaps the same day you finally agreed to marry me,’ Hux grunted as he pushed into her.

Rose moaned and kissed him. ‘Shut up and fuck me.’ 

‘With pleasure, my sweet.’ 

**********

Ben Solo smacked the side of his monitor.

‘You have one fucking job… display things! So fucking do it!’ 

Alas, the screen remained woefully black. Ben groaned. He knew Rose was still assisting Hux because he had seen her flit past his office earlier which meant that there was only one person he could call to help him with his issue and he really didn’t want to call her. Not that he didn’t want to see her. He always wanted to see her. Hell, she was the highlight of his day, but it was bad enough that she was inexplicably present in every fucking meeting he went to now. He was barely holding it together with the increased amount of time he had to moon over her. He wasn’t sure he could handle having her in his personal space. But what choice did he have? He had to have the reports done by five. Ben sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone. 

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at his door and Rey popped her head into his office. 

‘You called?’ 

_Fuck_ she was pretty. _No,_ she was beautiful. 

‘Ahhh yes, my monitor is black.’ 

_Excellent explanation. You didn’t sound like a dumb ass one bit. Dumb ass._

Rey walked up to him and leaned across his body to look at the monitor. Ben swallowed hard. He could smell her coconut shampoo and her floral perfume. His dick throbbed in his pants. 

‘Looks like it’s just the connectors, did you hit your monitor, Mr Solo?’ 

‘Maybe once or twice,’ he admitted. 

Rey rolled her gorgeous eyes then disappeared under his desk.

‘W-w-hat are you doing?’ Ben asked, widening his thighs to make space for her as she crouched between his legs.

‘I have to reconnect the monitor to the power supply. The wires are down here.’ 

She pointed her ass in his direction as she searched for the wires. Her short skirt skimmed her thighs tantalisingly. He could lean forward and push it up and rub her smooth behind. 

_Fuck. Stop it you horny idiot._

Rey located the correct wire and plugged it into the monitor. The screen sprang to life.

‘It’s working, you can come out now,’ Ben said in a panicked voice. Rey turned around in the small space with a triumphant grin, and came face to face with Ben’s bulge. 

They were both silent. Rey looked at Ben’s huge cock tightening his pants then back up to his face. She blushed profusely, then crawled quickly out from under the desk.

‘Well if that’s all I’ll be going,’ she said quickly as she hurried to the door. 

Ben barely got a chance to shout ‘thank you’ before she disappeared from his view. He groaned and put his head in his hands. How fucking embarrassing. She was never going to speak to him again. 

‘Why can’t you behave?’ he asked his crotch. It twitched unhelpfully in response. ‘We have to get this thing under control. It’s not normal to get a hard on every time someone so much as mentions her name, so from now on you will not react to Rey Johnson.’ 

His dick got immediately harder at the sound of her name.

‘I am in serious fucking trouble.’ 

**********

  
On her way back to the office, Rey thought about Ben Solo. He was the only one who ever seemed to notice her in meetings. The only one who made eye contact with her, and most importantly, he always made sure she received her lunch order first. She had suspected that maybe he liked her but being presented with the clear evidence of his arousal in her presence had sealed the deal. Ben Solo liked her. A lot. A shiver ran through her and her heart hitched in her chest. So what was she going to do about it? 

She got back to the office to find that unsurprisingly Rose was still absent from her desk. Rey shook her head. Armitage really did work her hard. Poor girl. Rey sat down at her computer. She saw an email from Ben flash up in the corner of the screen. Her heart thumped as she opened it. 

**Rey,**

**I just wanted to apologise for what happened in my office.**

**That was totally inappropriate behaviour on my part and I want to assure you sincerely that it will not happen again.**

**Kind Regards,**

**Ben Solo**  
**Regional Sales Manager**

Rey read the message and bit her lip. She contemplated her reply. She could act aloof? She could act outraged? She could be nice and promise to forget the whole thing… or… Rey typed out her reply and pressed send before she could change her mind. She eagerly awaited his response. 

**********

  
**Dear Mr Solo,**

**In all honesty, that’s a darn shame.**

**Yours Interestedly,**

**Rey**

Ben blinked at the screen. He couldn’t be reading her email right. That couldn’t be her response. Could it? His dick was straining against his pants so hard he was worried he was going to pop a seam. Was she saying she was interested in him and his dick? _Geez._ He hadn’t been prepared for that answer at all. Not that it wasn’t a welcome response. He was clearly fucking delighted, but he didn’t know what to do next. 

Say thank you? Flirt back? Ask her out? Walk down to her room and kiss her senseless? Ask her to come back to his office and fuck her brains out in his expensive reclining office chair? 

His brain went wild with images. He was going to have to do something about the situation in his trousers. This was all too much. He couldn’t think straight. Maybe Rey could help him with that? He typed out an email and pressed send. Then made sure his office door was locked before he undid his fly and grasped himself hard. He tensed and waited to see what Rey would do next… 

**********

  
Rey’s eyes popped out of her head. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. 

**Rey,**

**In that case, I was wondering if you could elaborate on what your actions might be should you find yourself in a similar situation with me?**

**Yours wonderingly,**

**Ben Solo**  
**Regional Sales Manager**

‘Mr Solo,’ Rey said out loud in a low voice as she swung in her office chair. Was this dangerous? Was she putting herself at risk of being fired? Well if she was, Ben was just as much at risk as she was. He was putting himself on the line too and anyway, what was she worrying about? She was the I.T expert! She could delete everything with the touch of a button. That was a comforting thought. It gave her the confidence to make her next move. 

She hit respond and typed out a message: 

**Mr Solo,**

**As a classic overachiever who enjoys the opportunity to tackle ‘large’ projects…**

**I have to respond that should the ‘occasion’ arise once more…**

**I would suck your meaty cock like a popsicle on a warm summer day.**

**Yours Arousedly,**

**Rey**

‘Is that too far for you, Mr Solo?’ she said out loud. She squeezed her thighs together as she waited for the verdict. 

**********

  
Upon receiving Rey’s email, Ben was swiftly overcome by the very real threat of coming all over his newly fixed monitor. He gripped his dick so hard it throbbed in protest. He closed his eyes and imagined Rey was between his legs once more. 

‘Do you like that, Mr Solo?’ she would purr as she worked him. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes and ran his hand up and down his length. His legs started to tremble. 

‘Come for me, Sir, I need it,’ he imagined Rey pleading. He was so fucking close. He just needed one more sharp fucking tug… in his mind Rey waited eagerly on her knees with her mouth open, ready to collect what he was going to give her...

**Knock knock knock.**

‘Ben? Are you in there? I have a question about the financial predictions.’ 

Poe _fucking_ Dameron. 

Poe _fucking shit for brains_ Dameron, knocking on his door at the worst possible fucking time. 

His hard on slumped in his hand. Imaginary Rey sighed with disappointment and Ben Solo lost the fucking plot. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Hux and Rose parted quickly when they heard the bellowing men. They dressed and ran out into the corridor. Ben was laying into Poe who was giving as good as he got. The two men were inches apart, screaming and making accusations. Poe shook a piece of paper at Ben, Ben yanked it out of his hand and tore it up, throwing it around like confetti. 

Armitage placed himself between the two men. ‘Okay, everyone let’s just calm down.’ 

‘He fucking started it!’ Ben roared. 

Poe held his hands out to his sides. ‘All I did was knock on his door and he opened it with a face like thunder looking like he was going to murder me. The man’s a maniac.’ 

Hux fixed his eyes on Poe. ‘Poe could you go get the missus, I mean, Miss Rey Johnson for me?’ 

Poe frowned. ‘Why the hell would I go do that right now?’ 

‘We really need her support at this moment,’ Armitage stressed. 

Ben narrowed his eyes. ‘Why would you need Rey right now?’ he demanded. ‘And why the fuck did you call her ‘the missus?’ 

Armitage blinked. ‘Just a slip of the tongue! Don’t read into it. She is just very good at defusing ...situations.’ 

Ben’s eyes widened as he connected the dots. ‘That’s why you keep inviting her to all these meetings she had no business attending. You do it because of me don’t you? I’m the fucking situation she is good at defusing!’ 

Armitage didn’t respond. 

Ben raged on. ‘You bastard! How fucking dare you play with us like that!’ Ben walked towards Hux, his hands clenched into fists. 

Rose came forward. ‘Let’s continue this discussion in private shall we?’ she ordered. Pushing Hux and Ben through the doorway of Ben’s office. 

‘Poe, why don’t you go take a walk.’ 

Rose slammed the door behind her and put her hands on her hips. ‘You are both acting like complete idiots. Let’s get all this out in the open. Ben, your anger management issues are upsetting for everyone. It’s not professional and you really should seek help. Armitage found a way to placate you and whether it was right or wrong he did what he felt was right to protect the employees of this company and okay Rey was in the dark about why she was invited to those meetings, but no harm came to her and let’s face it, you enjoyed seeing her there and I suspect she enjoyed seeing you too.’ 

Ben opened his mouth to respond. Then closed it again. 

‘Armitage? Don’t you have something to say to Ben?’ Rose elbowed Hux in the ribs.

‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled eventually, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

‘And Ben? Do you promise to do something about your temper?’ Rose pushed. 

Ben nodded sullenly. 

Rose smiled at them both. ‘Excellent. I think you’ve both made some good progress today. So Ben, care to explain why you were ripping Poe a new one?’

‘Because he interrupted me when I was…’ Ben stopped talking and glanced at his screen. He frantically tried to close the email, but Rose caught sight of it before he accomplished his task. 

‘I see,’ she said knowingly. ‘Ben, I trust you will apologise to Poe for your unwarranted outburst?’ 

Ben blushed and nodded. Rose clapped her hands together. 

‘Okay, I’m going to go back to my office and explain all of this to Rey. Then you two can come down and take us both out to dinner.’ 

She leaned over and kissed Hux on the cheek before exiting, leaving the two stunned men frozen in her wake. 

Ben turned to Hux. ‘You and Rose?’ he asked.

‘What of it?’ Hux snapped. 

Ben held up his hands. ‘Hey, I didn’t mean any offence, I was just surprised. I think she’s great. She certainly called us the fuck out.’ 

‘Yeah, she’s really something,’ Hux said wistfully. ‘So, are you coming to dinner?’ 

Ben thought about Rey. He thought about her smile and her eyes and her body and her emails. 

‘Definitely.’ 

***********

  
‘So that’s the reason you keep getting invited to unexplained meetings,’ Rose concluded as she finished up explaining everything to Rey. 

Rey chewed her thumb. ‘Wow. I mean I don’t know if I should feel insulted or offended but I just sort of feel… flattered. I mean I’m really the only person capable of calming the big bad wolf Ben Solo down? I’m not going to lie, that’s kind of a turn on.’

‘I’m glad you came to that conclusion on your own because Armitage and Ben will be here any minute to take us out to dinner,’ Rose said casually. 

Rey’s eyes widened. ‘What? They are? Hold on, you and Hux are dating?’ 

Rose chewed her lip. ‘That’s the other part of the story I should mention. You know all those times Hux rings and shouts at me to come fix his computer?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘That’s not actually the reason he asks me to come to his office. We’ve been doing it. For a while.’ 

‘What?’ Rey shouted in disbelief. 

‘For months actually.’ 

‘WHAT?’ Rey shouted again. 

Rose winced. ‘I know, I’m sorry! I just wasn’t ready for everyone to know yet, but I feel that now is the perfect time to get everything out in the open. No more secrets. So, I’m admitting that I’m in a relationship with Armitage Hux. What do you think?’ 

‘I’m sort of shocked, I thought you hated him.’ 

Rose looked apologetic. ‘Just part of my cover. I don’t hate him at all. I think… I think… I’m in love with him. But I haven’t told him that so please don’t say anything.’ 

Rey softened. ‘Well if that’s the case I’m happy for you, Rose.’ 

Rose smiled with relief. ‘Thank you. It was your reaction I was most afraid of. It will be nice, not to have to sneak around all the time. Be a proper couple.’ 

Rey nodded. 

‘I think Ben really likes you,’ Rose said gently. 

Rey’s eyes snapped up to hers. ‘You do?’ 

‘I shouldn’t tell you this, but the reason he was so mad at Poe was because he interrupted his ‘private time’ which I think came about as a direct result of a saucy email forwarded to him by you.’ 

Rey looked confused, then her eyes opened wide with realisation. ‘You mean he was jacking off to my email?’ 

Rose nodded. 

‘And Poe interrupted him and that’s why he exploded?’ 

Rose nodded again. Rey pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. Rose stood up and came towards Rey. 

‘Look, now that everything's out in the open, hopefully the office will be a more pleasant environment and Hux won’t invite you to attend anymore meaningless meetings, but if you could find it in your heart to do us one more service? I’m sure we would all be eternally grateful.’ 

‘What is it?’ Rey asked. 

There was a knock at the door. They both turned to look at it. Then Rose looked back at Rey and addressed her in a whispered voice. 

‘Fuck Ben Solo like your life depends on it.’ 

**********

  
Rose opened the door. Armitage smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Ben hung back. Then Rey appeared behind Rose and Ben instantly brightened. 

‘Are you ready to go?’ Hux asked.

‘Sure are,’ Rose replied with a smile. She linked hands with Armitage as they headed for the lift. 

Rey and Ben fell into step behind them. They were silent for a few beats. 

‘So… did you get my email?’ Rey said quietly. 

Ben nodded. ‘I found it very… enlightening.’ 

Rey burst into a fit of giggles and Ben grinned, delighted that he had made her laugh. 

They all crowded into the lift. Rose whispered something into Hux’s ear and he laughed and turned to kiss her. Rey cocked her head to the side as she looked at them. She had never seen Hux laugh like that before. Rose was good for him. She softened his edges. 

Ben cleared his throat and Rey returned her attention to him. In her eyes, Hux didn’t hold a candle to the gorgeous specimen by her side. She licked her lips and she let her eyes roam over him. She suddenly felt very hungry but not for food. She wanted to say something to Ben but she didn’t want Hux and Rose to hear, so she pulled out her phone and accessed her work email, quickly firing off a message to Ben. 

**Hey,**

**I wanna make good on that promise from earlier, you wanna skip dinner?**

**Rey**

Ben took his phone out of his pocket as he received the notification. His eyes settled on the screen. She couldn’t read his expression. He typed a response and didn’t look at her. Rey frowned. Then the notification buzzed. She read the message. 

**Absofuckinglutely**

Rey grinned up at him. Ben winked back. The lift pinged and they all got out. 

‘Guys, I’m going to head home,’ Rey said, feigning a yawn. 

Rose looked disappointed. ‘Okay, no problem.’ 

‘I’ll share a cab with you,’ Ben said casually. 

Rose looked at both of them and smirked. ‘Oh, I get it. See you two tomorrow.’ She pulled a very confused Hux out of the building and along the pavement. 

‘We should have known better than to try and fool, Rose,’ Ben murmured. ‘Sharp as a tack that one.’ 

Rey nodded. ‘Armitage must have his hands full.’ 

They left the building, Ben held the door for Rey then flagged down a cab. He gave the driver his address, then he slid his hand across the seat to take hold of Reys. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Their eyes met. The heat between them was undeniable. She couldn’t wait to get to their destination.

They managed to keep their hands off each other until the lift doors closed in his apartment building, then they gravitated towards each other like magnets. They were joined together for the entire elevator ride, nearly missing their floor. 

Clothes were thrown haphazardly across every surface as they entered his flat, the desperate need between them building the longer they were alone together. Their lips barely parted until they fell onto his bed in a tangle of limbs. 

Rey ran her hands down Ben’s chest to his hard cock. Fuck he was big. She shivered with excitement. 

‘I always keep my promises,’ she purred as she moved down his body and settled between his thick thighs. She took him in her mouth and ran her lips up and down his length. 

‘Fuck Rey, you don’t know how many times I’m thought about you doing this, with that pretty little mouth of yours.’ 

Rey swirled her tongue around him and sucked him harder. 

‘Fuck, baby. You’re driving me crazy. I need to be in you,’ he groaned. 

Rey sat up and licked her lips. 

‘Let me get a condom,’ Ben said leaning over to open his bedside drawer. She watched him sheath himself with eager anticipation. Settling over him, she lowered herself down onto his length. He was so deliciously thick. 

‘God Ben,’ Rey breathed as she moved on him.‘you’re going to ruin me for other men. You’re so fucking big. I feel so full.’ 

‘Fuck sweetheart, you take me so well,’ Ben hissed. She made such sweet noises in response to him. She was everything. His moon and stars. Why the fuck had he never made a move on her before? He looked up at her, his eyes dark pools of desire. 

‘I’m never letting you go,’ he vowed. 

Rey smiled down at him. ‘Promise?’ She leaned forward and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth. That drove him over the edge. He came with a groan, wrapping his arms around her body, holding her tightly against him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness. Then Rey gazed up at him. 

‘I’m gonna need some food and then you better repay that orgasm.’ 

Ben laughed. ‘Already so bossy, we aren’t even official yet.’ 

Rey stood up and pulled on Ben’s shirt. He watched her do up the buttons with a hungry gaze. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. 

‘You don’t think we’re official?’ She walked towards him and kissed his lips. ‘Who’s the only person at work who can calm you down when your mood turns stormy? Do you think that's a coincidence? Face it, Solo. I’m your kryptonite. You’re already weak as fuck for me and you fucking know it.' 

She walked out of the room in search of food. Ben watched her go with his mouth wide open. 

‘I’m going to marry that woman,’ he said out loud before hopping out of bed, pulling on his boxers, and chasing after her. 

**********

Across town, Rose and Hux lay together in his king sized bed, sweaty and panting. 

‘Are you going to marry me yet?’ Hux asked. 

Rose smirked and kissed him. ‘Ask me again in the morning.’ 

Armitage grinned back at her. 

‘I’ll hold you to that, darling,’ he murmured, capturing her lips once more. 

**********

_One year later…_

Armitage walked into the break room and right up to the newbie in the stupid beanie hat. 

‘What the hell did you do to Ben Solo’s computer, intern?’ Hux demanded. 

Randy spluttered on his coffee and blinked. ‘I updated his software. Was that wrong?’ 

‘Dear God boy, haven’t they taught you anything down in I.T? Never touch Ben Solo’s equipment without permission.’ 

‘Unless you happen to be married to him.’ Rey appeared in the staffroom doorway and winked at Randy who flushed immediately. Hux breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Am I glad you’re here. The new kid has sent your husband into a spiral of fury, can you please fix it?’ 

‘I’ll do my best,‘ Rey said with a smile. She entered Ben’s office and a few minutes later the room fell silent.

Hux turned to Randy. ‘You're lucky his missus turned up when she did. She's saved your skin.' 

‘Rey is married to Ben?’ Randy looked disappointed. 

Armitage laughed. ‘Had designs on her did you? Sorry for bursting your bubble.’ he turned to walk away, then looked back at Randy with slitted eyes.

‘Don’t get any ideas about Rose either, because that amazing goddess of a woman is my fucking wife.’ 

Randy sipped his coffee and frowned. He had a feeling working at First Order Inc was going to be much more complicated that he had originally anticipated. Then Kay Connix walked past the break room and winked at him, and just like that his day was instantly better. 

**********


End file.
